The inventive concepts described herein relate to a spread spectrum clock generator, and more particularly, relate to a spread spectrum clock generator generating clocks, of which the frequency is non-linearly changed and which take a non-linear waveform profile, using a plurality of linear combinations.
The technology referred to as “spread spectrum clock generation” is being used to reduce an electromagnetic interference (EMI) phenomenon at an electronic device. That is, the spread spectrum clock generation makes it possible to reduce a peak power by changing an operating frequency with time. In this technology, a profile of a frequency changed according to a time is important to determine the decrement of the peak power.
In some cases, various non-linear profile generating methods have been reported to reduce an electromagnetic interference phenomenon. In some cases, complex circuits are may be used to generate a signal having a non-linear waveform profile. The performance of the spread spectrum clock generator may be reduced due to the complexity of the circuits used to generate the signal. In addition, an increase in circuit complexity may cause an increase in a chip area.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of generating a signal having a non-linear waveform profile using a simple algorithm.